A Little Voodoo Magic
by losingsleep20
Summary: Abby plays matchmaker in a way that only she can, with a little help from McGee of course! Tiva Was originally a two-shot but will be longer. Slight sprinkle of McAbby?
1. Delivery for Abby

**A/N:** This is my first little story, so bear with me. Sorry if it's not that good. Just a short and sweet tiva story! Reviews are gladly welcomed.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing of NCIS. No copyright infringement intended.

Walking into the squad room, Tim McGee stepped out of the elevator to see his co-worker, Tony DiNozzo, once again leaning over their partner's desk.

"Come on Zee-Vah, why won't you ever hang out after work?" Tony asked, dragging out her name as usual.

"I have already told you Tony, not tonight," Ziva returned, not looking up from her paperwork.

"You say that every night, Miss Dah-Veed." Tony pointed out, his green eyes focused on his partner intently. Ziva finally looked up at him.

"Yet you never seem to take the hint do you?", she said with a smirk.

Tony straightened up and gaped at her in mock offense.

"I am hurt Ziva!" he said clutching at his chest, being dramatic. Ziva simply shook her head at him with a small smile and returned to her paperwork. Bored with his partner, DiNozzo finally noticed McGee, who was just sitting down behind his desk.

"And where did you disappear off to McProbie?" Tony inquired. "Because I don't remember Gibbs giving us permission to leave," he continued teasingly.

"Tony it's been a long day, I went out to grab coffee and Abby asked me to grab some mail she was expecting," Tim explained.

Tony noticed a small brown box sitting on the edge of McGee's desk. The younger agent noticed Tony eyeing it, but wasn't fast enough. Tony already had the package in his hands as McGee reached for it.

"Hah! Too fast for you McSlowness! I wonder what's in here," Tony said, shaking the box.

"Tony give it back! Be careful with that, Abby will kill me if anything happens to it!" McGee said, trying to grab the box back.

"Relax Probie, I'm not going to break anything," said Tony, holding the box just out of his partner's reach. Just then he felt the package taken out of his hand and a palm connect with the back of his head.

"Hi Boss I was just--," Tony started.

Gibbs interrupted him with a glare.

"Yeah, I'm going to go finish that report you need." Tony said quickly and went back to his desk. Gibbs gave the package to McGee.

"Thanks Boss, it's for Abs and...yeah you don't want to know." McGee said as Gibbs just stared at him. A ghost of a smile crossed his boss's face.

"It's been a long day. Finish your reports and go home," Gibbs said, walking to the elevators.

"Got it Boss," his three agents said in unison.

McGee's phone rang just as he had sat down again.

"What? No I got it Abby. It's right here on my desk. I'll finish paperwork and then bring it down." McGee was met by squealing and yelling on the other end of the phone.

"Okay Abs! I didn't realize--alright relax I'll be right down, what? Fine I'll run down jeez."

McGee jumped up grabbing Abby's package, and ran to the elevator.

"Run McGump run!" Tony called after him. He looked across at Ziva, who was giving him a questioning look.

"McGump?" was all she asked.

Tony stared at her, "You know like Forrest Gump? Stupid is, stupid does?" he said, doing a perfect impression.

"Come on Ziva, you've been in America for what, three years now? Don't tell me you've never seen Forrest Gump!" Tony exclaimed.

"What is a Forrest Gump?" Ziva returned with a confused tilt of her head.

"One day you and me are going to have a movie night and watch that movie, Zee-Vah. It's an American classic, you have to see it!" Tony told her.

"Fine, but I do not see what is so entertaining about a forest or whatever you call it." Ziva said, looking at her computer screen. Tony just threw his hands in the air and started working on his report.


	2. Of Pranks and Dolls

**A/N: **Alright so this story was originally going to be a two-shot but I have the whole story line in my head so a third chapter will probably be necessary. Keep clicking that review button!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own NCIS. =(

*Ding*

McGee could hear Abby squealing before the elevator doors opened.

"McGee where is it? I need it! This is like, beyond urgent. Remember the time Sister Rosita bowled a 280? Well this is even more important! Come on Timmy give me the package!" Abby shouted as soon as she heard the elevator.

Noticing how Abby was running her sentences together, McGee inquired, "Abs, how many Caf-Pows have you had today?"

Ignoring his question, Abby grabbed the brown box out of his hands and tried to open it.

"McGee do you have a knife? I can't get through the tape...McGee?"

Abby turned to find Tim staring at her intently.

"Okaaay, so i had two Caf-Pows, no big deal!"

McGee raised his eyebrows in return.

Abby rolled her eyes and held up five fingers as an answer. McGee smiled.

"No wonder you're so wired Abs!" he told her. "So what's in the box?"

"Well if you cut the tape off I can just show you," replied Abby. McGee gave her a questioning look but cut through the tape anyway.

Abby went giddy with excitement and jumped up and down. "Ooh this is going to be so much fun Tim!"

McGee reached in the box and pulled out a small figure. "Dolls?"

Abby took the doll out of his hands and eyed it with anticipation. "Oh these aren't just any dolls McGee, these are genuine voodoo dolls! NCIS edition!"

McGee looked at the other five dolls in the box. Sure enough, there was one for Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby. The forensic scientist was holding McGee's doll.

"Abs, do you really think these will work?" he asked, picking up the Abby doll.

"Of course! No negative thoughts Timmy!" Abby answered with a pout. "And I know just which ones we're going to use first," she continued with a mischievous grin. She set down the doll and started rummaging through the box.

"I just have to find the..aha!" Abby exclaimed, holding up a small bag of pins.

McGee frowned. "Why do you need pins?"

Abby stared at him, "Duh that's how you get them to work! Otherwise Team Gibbs would be all upside down and tossed around from being in the box!" Abby explained.

McGee just nodded. "Okay well I'm going to go finish my report for Gibbs," he said as he turned to leave.

Abby grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Oh no Tim, you're helping me. We're gonna use the Tony and Ziva dolls first."

McGee glanced at her quizzically, then down at the two dolls of his partners now in her hands. "Uh...why?"

Abby set the dolls down. "McGee, you could be blind and see how much those two belong together! It's staring every single one of us in the face everyday we come into work. They just need a little push," she told him.

"What about Gibbs rule number 12?" McGee asked. "I don't think he'd like it if they broke the rule," he continued.

Abby turned and gave him a glare.

"Right, no negative thoughts," he said correcting himself.

Abby perked back up, stuck a pin into the Tony and Ziva dolls, and started acting out a scene.

* * *

Back in the squad room, Tony kept stealing glances at his partner as they both worked on their reports.

Ziva spoke without looking up. "Is there a reason you keep looking at me Tony?"

DiNozzo stopped working and looked up, surprised he had been caught. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you would rather curl up with a book than come watch a movie with me," he covered.

Ziva stopped and studied him for a moment, taking in his green eyes and perfect brown hair.

Giving a little chuckle, she told him, "Tony, I have watched movies with you before, and I could make a book out of all the comments you make during a film."

Tony pouted, "What if I promised to keep quiet this time?"

Ziva just looked at him.

"Yeah you're right that'd never happen," he said with a silly grin. "I just can't hold back my movie genius. When you're good, you're good," he said, leaning back in his chair.

As Ziva returned to her work, Tony yawned at walked over to McGee's desk. Ziva looked over at him.

"There is no way you are finished before me Tony," she said surprisedly.

"Nah, just taking a McPrank break to get the creative report juices flowing," Tony returned. He squatted down next to McGee's chair.

"Hey you wanna help me 'fix' McGoo's chair?" he asked with a sly smile.

Ziva remained behind her desk. "You are such a child Tony," she commented.

Tony stood up and leaned on the edge of McGee's desk.

"Come on Zee-Vah, it'll be fun. And it's all in good humor!, Besides, it's this or I put super glue on his keyboard. Let loose a litte!" Tony said, giving her his signature grin.

Ziva sighed and gave in. She strode over to where Tony was standing and looked up at him.

"I hope you know that I will waste no time in selling you out when McGee sits down, yes?"

Tony smiled back. "Sell me out? Please, I will be happy to take all the credit for this one, Zee-Vah."

She shook her head and they both bent down to "work" on McGee's chair. Little did they know that each of their hearts raced a little faster at their close proximity.


	3. Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

**A/N: **I thought I'd of had this posted sooner but my teachers gave a ton of homework.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS, if I did,Tony and Ziva would be together.

Tony and Ziva examined McGee's chair before actually messing with it. They were squatting close together, their sides just barely brushing up against one another.

Trying to ignore the closeness of his partner Tony managed to get out, "Got a knife Zee-Vah?"

Ziva shifted so that they their faces were mere inches apart. "Rule #9, never go anywhere without a knife," she told him, pulling out her own short blade as she spoke. Tony just made a face at her.

They focused their attention from each other back on McGee's chair, honoring Gibbs Rule #15.

* * *

"Really Abby?" McGee questioned, "Does it have to be _my _chair they're messing with?"

Abby didn't stop playing with the dolls and replied, "Would you rather have them work on Gibbs's chair so you can deal with an irritated boss?"

McGee made a face but nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of the boss, we're dead if he finds out what we're doing," McGee said, worry apparent in his words.

"Oh no," Abby said smiling, "I'd be safe, remember, I'm the favorite. And I doubt he'll find out, didn't you say he went for coffee?"

"Doubt I'll find out what, Abby?" sounded a new voice behind them.

Abby and McGee snapped their heads up instantly, eyes wide. Abby dropped the dolls close together into the box hastily. They spun around to face Gibbs, who was standing in the doorway to Abby's lab, sipping coffee.

"Uh, nothing Boss, just you know uh the usual..." McGee nudged Abby for support.

Abby nudged him back but said, "Computer stuff, geek work, you know we were thinking about upgrading your computer software but then we realized you might need a whole new system so we were just going to surprise you and have it done in the morning, but seeing as you don't really like computers were just going to stick with what you have now."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at McGee. "I don't want to know. Go home guys, relax, it's been a long day."

With that, Gibbs turned to leave.

"Thanks Boss!" McGee called.

Just before the elevator doors closed, Gibbs returned, "You better have that report finished first."

McGee and Abby let out a sigh of relief at the same time. Abby turned back to the box, pulled out the pins from the dolls, and said, "I think that's enough fun for one day, McGee!"

McGee nodded whole-heartedly, happy to be done with the dolls.

* * *

Everything was going well with the chair for Tony and Ziva.

"Oh maan this is going to be perfect! I can see it now, the McGee walks in unknowingly, sits down, and McCrash!" Tony said, a signature DiNozzo grin coming over his features. Suddenly, Tony and Ziva lurched forward, almost hitting McGee's chair. As they both cleared their heads, Tony realized that he was on top of Ziva. For a moment, her brown eyes locked with his green ones as they both froze.

"You can get off me, Tony," Ziva said softly.

Tony obliged, surprising Ziva by sitting up without making a complaint or joke. They both sat there, looking at each other. Somehow, Ziva's legs ended up crossing over Tony's own.

Without a word, Tony closed the inches between the pair, and touched his lips to Ziva's. She kissed him back, and for a moment they stayed sitting with their foreheads touching.

"So how about that movie night, Miss Dah-Veed?" Tony asked once again.

Ziva looked up at him and nodded in acceptance. Tony stood and helped Ziva off the ground. Gathering their belongings, they walked side by side to the elevator.

"Oh and just so you know Zee-Vah, we are not watching the Sound Of Music," Tony told her, draping his arm around her shoulder.

Ziva hit him lightly in the stomach but agreed, "Fine, why don't we watch that forest movie you were telling me about earlier?"

Tony shook his head and opened his mouth to correct her, but let it slide. As the elevator doors closed, Abby jumped out from behind a cubicle.

"I told you! I knew they were meant to be Timmy! Wasn't that so sweet?" she yelled.

McGee stepped out to stand next to her and said, "I guess your voodoo worked after all."

Abby stopped settled down and turned to face him. "I had nothing to do with that last part McGee. I took the pins out of the dolls, remember? They're down in the lab. Looks like they didn't need all of the magic to make it happen," she said with a big smile.

McGee shrugged and grinned back, going to sit behind his desk. Abby stood, just thinking about what she had seen, but a crash interrupted her thoughts. She spun around to see McGee's head peeking over the desk with narrowed eyes.

It was all Abby could do to avoid laughing, though a few giggles escaped her.

It was the perfect night.

* * *

**A/N:** So what'd you think? I hope the end wasn't too cliche. Reviews are welcomed as always!


End file.
